


Dreams

by Xephinetsa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Sometimes Lavernius Tucker awakens in the middle of the night. Sometimes he thinks he hears Church screaming his name, or yelling at Caboose, or cursing after he misses yet _another_ shot with the sniper rifle. Sometimes he jumps up and runs outside, wearing nothing but shorts, and stands, shivering, in the cold, eyes searching the empty landscape for a glimpse of his friend. This time he hears a voice. His heart quickens, and he rushes to find the source of the sound.

“No, I don’t think Tucker will like that.”

A pause.

“That is what I think. Yes. Everyone should like kittens. Yes.”

Another pause. He edges closer, straining to hear a response.

“All Tucker does is yell now. Or scream in his sleep. He does not seem in the mood for kittens.”

He finds Caboose sitting alone on the grass, conversing quietly with himself. “Who’re you talking to, Caboose?”

Caboose glances back and smiles. “Oh, I’m just talking to Church. Church thinks kittens are a good idea.” He frowns. “But I told him you would not like them.”  
Tucker smiles sadly and sits beside him. “Kittens would be… nice.” He bites his lip and shivers again. “Hear that, Church?” He shouts to the sky. “ _I f***ing like kittens!_ ”


End file.
